


Paradise

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “It's all a trick,”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda revamp old fic | TW for suicide | Not a happy fic so ye

*

“It's all a trick,” Junhui would always confirm that to Wonwoo, but the man would insist, just as much as he declines, that it's magic. Wonwoo loves magic, Wonwoo believes in miracles so much that the thought about how they are all so unlikely real could make his heart hurt badly. Junhui must be lying because he smiled. He gives Wonwoo hope, and a miracle would occur if Wonwoo genuinely waits. Patience? Wonwoo has plenty of them. So much it never reduces one bit.

Wonwoo is waking up every morning and would hope that it's another dream he wakes up to. A dream that allows his feet to touch the ground and his skin feeling the warmth of the sun. There are no pills he has to consume, there are no doctors telling bad news behind his back. Everyday, Wonwoo would wait for his dearest magician while folding paper to cranes, chanting wishes about traveling around the world or riding carousels and Junhui would show up, doing what magicians do, mesmerizing him with that smile and gentleness. One clap and butterflies flying off his sleeve, one tap and a rabbit jumps out of his hat, one word and a flower would disappear behind his handkerchief, only to show up already tucked behind Wonwoo’s ear. And then Wonwoo would grin widely. It's all magic and you are the magician! Don't tell me otherwise! Wonwoo says, and Junhui would hug him tight, tight, but it's his tears that could break Wonwoo apart.

“How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? Does it hurt? Tell me where it hurts,” Wonwoo only shook his head, eyes staring at the young man before him straightly.

“Why should I hurt? There's no blood! There's no single wound! Are you dreaming?” he raises his tone, adding laugh, hoping it could convince Junhui a little, if not more, that all is well. But Junhui knows him too long; he could easily tell which one is honest and which one is not. He would just smile again, rather dim than bright as he previously did, and his hand would reach Wonwoo's.

“I'm going to be okay, right? You're a magician who's doing magic and miracles would happen. I have so much patience left, it's unlimited, how much does it cost?” he leans to him.

“There will be one, probably. Anytime soon, though I can't guarantee when,” Junhui muttered softly, Wonwoo squeezed his hand. And they walk, return to that bed Wonwoo doesn't really feel like coming back to. There's only white ceiling instead of the sky, and the view is framed within a narrow window. However, now that Junhui feeds him hope, everything doesn't feel as heavy anymore. _There will be a miracle_ , Junhui whispers. _Yes, another miracle because you are my first miracle ever_ , Wonwoo replied to him before Junhui pulled his blanket up and kissed his crown. Wonwoo closes his eyes and would like to think he wanders into another dream.

_“It better be there tonight,”_ Junhui mumbled to himself.

*

Junhui met the demon three times, dark shadows talked to him, a cold yet alluring voice. Offering him a very fascinating deal yet he keeps turning away. But the demon was persistent because it kept coming back and he was desperate. At the demon's fourth attempt, Junhui stayed and listened, carefully, word by word, even when he knew that he would give each of them a yes. And the final decision is still a yes.

“But there's a price to pay,” the demon invisibly smirks. Junhui gulped. _Do you want to take my soul like how the common myth always says?_ But it only scoffs. “Souls are cheap, and you, at this point, don't consider it as precious anymore. I desired something more valuable. Show me another nod, and you will give your lover a potion. He would recover instantly and slip away from dying or worse. Once he took it, I'll take what I wanted,” and the demons whispered to him. Junhui nods, as it expected, but his chest aches, asphyxiate, but it must be nothing compared to what Wonwoo suffered.

He wakes up with a tiny transparent bottle filled with something that looked exactly like water. He keeps it.

*

Seven PM, Wonwoo laying down on his bed, smiling weakly yet sincerely delightful that Junhui comes. He's late today, maybe because Junhui bought him something tasty. But then Junhui saw the tray beside Wonwoo’s bed filled with full and untouched wrapped plates. “Let's eat, take your pills and we would have this,” he smiled, Wonwoo shook his head.

“I'm not hungry. No matter how delicious those foods, I won't eat them. It couldn't take me out of here.”

“Why are you saying that? You're going to be fine! Today, I guaranteed that.”

“I wanted to ride the carousel, I wanted to attend a midnight festival, I wanted to see the dark skies with stars than this plain white ceiling,” he cries. Junhui shushed him, caressing Wonwoo’s soft locks.

“I promise, your patience won't get wasted. Now please eat,” Wonwoo is just quiet, but he opens his mouth when Junhui feeds him anyway until he tells Junhui to stop. Junhui takes a deep breath, clenching his knee before pulling out that tiny bottle that appeared on his bedside last morning. Wonwoo blinks over the sight, eyes turn to Junhui.

“What is that?”

“Something you've been longing for?”

“Really?”

Junhui nods.

“Is it real? Or am I dreaming?” Junhui chuckles.

“Don't you hate the reality?”

“Only the ugly one.”

“Now you don't need to consume those pills anymore. Drink this and all your dreams would come true,” but Wonwoo paused. Looking up at him while holding on to that tiny bottle.

“Would you kiss me first?”

“Well, I don't think there's that kind of ritual.”

“It's my ritual,” Wonwoo said. “If my heart is throbbing fast and loud to my head, then this is real.”

Junhui leans down and kissed him. As soon as the potion passed through Wonwoo’s throat, Junhui somehow could hear the demon. It's already taken away from him as Junhui pulled up Wonwoo's blanket and kiss him goodnight.

*

Junhui is getting better at magic, but what he's doing is forever a trick, whereas a trick is temporary and deceiving. But some people are happy being deceived, they value the beauty of lies, it keeps them happy, it feeds their heart, and that's what Junhui does everyday for a living. He used to do this for someone and only one, but there's no longer them as one.

Everyone gives Junhui applause while throwing some coins at him, some of them smiled, and some of them are dumbfounded in awe, Junhui takes all of them as a compliment. He was about to carry his bag, if a man didn't make him stop and stood there facing each other. “Hello, do you mind if I ask you to do that again? Show me some magic, I probably need a miracle.”

Junhui was silent for a moment, but he returned the smile and comply with the request anyway as the man sitting near him, watching Junhui closely, without knowing that Junhui is hurting somewhere in his chest.

“Is it weird, Mr. Magician? This is my first time seeing you, and yet there's something I really missed about this.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Funny, isn't it?”

Junhui bites his lip.

“Last month I just woke up in a hospital, I think I might have suffered from a disease or something but I'm completely fine when I open my eyes, even the doctor said it was a miracle. But then when I get home, I can't remember anything about that,” he paused, and Junhui kept listening.

“The house was obviously dusty. I must have left it for so long, but that's not the strange part; everything in that house are couples. Mugs, toothbrushes, cutlery, napkins, aprons. Furthermore, there's a picture of me wearing a white suit, with a flower adorned on my chest, but there's no one beside me. I wonder, because I looked so happy in it. It may be important, maybe I should not forget."

“Maybe you should just move on.” Junhui speaks very softly, hiding the trembling in his tone as faint as possible. But the man shook his head, telling him he can't. He said a memory is lingering in his mind, a memory that he couldn't even recall what it was about. Except it could appear when he closed his eyes and vanished when he opened them.

Junhui is just quiet and smiles bitterly, more to himself. The man in front of him chuckles before his finger pointing to a ring around Junhui’s left hand's ring finger.

“Hey, I have something similar, if not exactly the same to your ring. But the name at the inner side is someone else's name.”

*

The demon comes to Wonwoo’s dream, offering a deal that is really appealing; he would gain what he has lost. The man gives it all the yes it expected and it tells him to just close his eyes and sleep, don't ever wake up; he would find it in his dreams. However, there's a price to pay, it said, and Wonwoo let the demon take his soul.

Junhui looked for the demon, begging it to take anything it could take and bring him to where he is. Where Wonwoo is. But the demon just laughed mockingly, whole-heartedly. Junhui jumped off of the bridge while hoping he would see Wonwoo on the other side. And he's waiting for him there, in paradise. The paradise that is the coldest yet warmest, the darkest yet the brightest place, because they will be together for eternity.

*


End file.
